Abducted
by SweGLEEK
Summary: Rachel Berry has it al. That is on til she gets kidnapped on her way home. She now has to live her life only to serve her new master and survive. How will she and the New Directions handel the separation? And will she awar see them again? WARNING: Rape, Violence andother stuffe.
1. Chapter 1 - The kidnapping

**Abducted**

**Glee (Sett in season 3) Starts after "Big Brother"**

**Warning: Violence, rape and thing like that.**

**Sorry for any grammatical errors. But i'm Swedish and dyslexic. And this is my first story. I don't own glee.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Rachel:**

It had been a very productive day. Rachel was happier than ever. Sue hade shown them a little kindness, and she hade met Blaine's brother and Quinn had gotten them a new member who was talented but didn't outshine her. She could hardly wait for her evening tea with her fathers so she could tell them everything.

She had decided to walk to school that morning so she was now walking home alone. She had considered getting a ride by one of her friends but the wather was so nice she decided to walk alone. This also gave her the chanse to do some alone thinking. She wasn't shy at saying what was on her mind, and she liked attention, but there were times she just wanted to be alone.

She was so deep in thought and was humming the tune of Kelly Clarkson's Breakaway, she loved that movie, that she didn't notice the man standing next to a black van with the door wide open. If she hade she would have walk to the other side. She notes him first when the man's were arm already where around her waist, and his hand covered her mouth with a towel drenched in chloroform. It was over in a second. There had hardly been anyone on the street, so nobody saw her disappear. Nobody heard her struggle against to drug. Nobody saw how her arms and legs were bound. Nobody saw the man get to the driver's seat and drive of the place that would be Rachel's prison and personal hell.

* * *

**Santana:**

Something just seemed off today. Nobody had seen Rachel, Finn or Kurt all day, and it was already time for glee practice. She walk in with Britney and the sat down in the back holding hands, talking softly. The room slowly filled when the other members came. You could hear a soft murmur when all the members where asking each other if they knew what was going on. 5 minutes after the rum was filed came in with Finn, Kurt and a man they didn't know. The all hade very serious faces, Kurt and Finn even looked like the had been crying.

"What's wrong?" Arite was the first to say anything.

just looked at the scared faces of his students, he clearly didn't know what to say. Whiles Finn and Kurt just sat down next to Blaine, Kurt taking Blaine's hand without a world.

The strange man then cleared his throat before saying.

"My name is Detective Alexander Rollins with the Lima Polis apartment. I'm here because yesterday your classmate Rachel Berry never came home."

His wolds hit them all like a ton of bricks. Britney gasped before her grip on Santana's arm got stronger and she leaned in on her. Mercedes was just staring at the cop with glasy eye's, while Kurt had stared the to cry agen.

"We thought first that she might have just run away, that's not very uncomon for her age. But a while ago we resived a scurety tape from a store that's loaded on the rot to her house." Detective Rollins now looked a bit troubled, like he didn't wanna say the next things he was going to say. "The tape clearly shower how a man grabbed Rachel from behind and pulled her in his van. Now i need to ask you if anyone of you know of any one that might wanna hurt her or is a bit to interested in her."

They told him all about her, they told him about how competitive some choirs were, and about Jacob Ben Israel's crush on Rachel. Nothing really seemed like it could explain the young divas dissapearenes. After detective Rollins left they all just stared to talk loudly, didn't even Bother to try to get everyone to cuiet down, he was just to shocked.

* * *

**Quinn:**

She just couldn't belive it. Rachel, there Rachel, hade been kidnapped. She was so shocked she even forgot that she was sitting in a wheelchair. She looked at Joe with a so terrified look he turned to her and puld her in his arms where she started crying. You could her others crying to, loudest was clearly Tina who was rocking back en forth in Mick's arms. She looked at everyone making a mental not to pray for Rachel's safe return.

* * *

**Rachel:**

She was sitting on a big queen size bed, crying. Her body aching al over. She still couldnt belive what had happened.

**(The night before)**

_She had woken up very confused. It took her a while to remember what had happened. She looked around and noticed that she was in a place that looked like it could have been a dungeon from an old tower. But it looked like someone had decorated it to make it cosy. It even hade a small bathroom, with a bathtub that to her surprise was pink just like the toilet that was almost hidden by the sink. It took her some time before she noticed the dress she was whering wasn't the one she had worn that day. It was very beautiful, it was a soft pink, in was tight around her waist but lose over her chest and around her leges. She also noticed that there was a white sweater lying next to her. She tried moving but stopped when she heard rattaling. That's when she noticed that she was shackled to the bed. Thankfully the chain was so long that she could walk around in her prison. She made her way to the bathroom when she got the sudden urge to puke and emptied her stomach. _

_About 30 minutes later, when she could her steps coming closer she hurried back to the bed. She hide behind it just in time to see the door open, and a man who looked like he was in his forty's walked in with the man who had grabbed her off the street._

_Both men looked at her for a while before the older finally said. "Well done like always. Let's just hope she last's longer then the others. You can go now Michael your money will be transferred to you account tomorrow." At that the man called Michael looked at the older man with an evil smile and sayed "You know what will happen if you don't pay up. I will excuse myself now I have other clients who I have to help to get the one the one they want." He then turned to Rachel and said "You better listen to everything you told. That might give you a longer life." He then walked away living the other two behind. _

_Rachel was just staring at the man in front of her. He stared back for a minute before walking in to the room and closing the door after him._

"_What's you name?" That shocked Rachel for a while. She hadn't fought he might want to get to know her._

"_Ra-ra-rahel" she studerde. She hade never studded before but now she just was so scared. He looked at her with an emotionless look, 'Master'. _

"_Get up on the bed." She didn't know why he wanted her to get on the bed but she was scared a did like she was told. But when she saw him coming closer while undoing his beltbuckel she panicked and tried to run to the bathroom to hide. But 'Master' was faster and grabbed her by the arm. He pushed her in the side and she fell back at the bed, where he climbed on top of her. Rachel was screaming och struggling. 'Master' slapped her in the face and held her hands over her head. When she felt him enter her she let out a pained shrike. The attack lasted a hole hour. When he finally stopped and pulled out they where both panting. He left her alone and only came back later to give her food. That night Rachel cried herself to sleep._

**(Back to now)**

The memory of what happened still hurt. She hade barly been able to keep the food down, but she didn't know if she would get food again so she had forced herself. That morning when she woke up she hade taken few showers, and she hade even found out that there was a closet filed with identical close like she was wearing. It had been a little hard to get of and put on new panties, but she had managed to get the fabric between the metal and her skin. She settled down on a couch that was next to a bookcase to waite and see what would come that day.

* * *

_**I Hope you like it. Will try to update as fast as possible **_

_**OX Elin  
**_


	2. Chapter 2 - The punishment

_**Chapter 2**_

**Tina:**

She couldn't belive it had been over a year. They all still missed her and hade the nagging feeling that she was still alive somewhere. But of course people told them that she was probably dead. They hade somehow managed to win Nationals without Rachel but it hade not been the same. After graduation all the graduates had gone their own ways. They all kept in touch, and they visite as much as they could. Mercedes was in L.A folling her dreams, many couldn't understand how she still could go on after what happened. But she like al the other New Direction's answered the same "It's for Rachel, she would be so pissed if she came back and I hade become just another Lima loser and let my talents waste away." Kurt and Santana were in New york were Quinn often came by on her days of from Yale now that she could walk again. Even Puck hade fund a space in show business with his screen writing, he hade just soled his first script. Thought she didn't talk to Mike a lot anymore she knew that he to was the star of his school because they all admired his dancing. And of course Sam, Blaine, Joe, Sugar and her where still att McKinley doing everything to win Nationals again for Rachel.

It was a hard day. She couldn't concentrate tomorrow all the former Gleeks would come back to go to the completion with them. It hade become a tradition that the graduates came back. The didn't wanna miss anything in case something did happen again. She was happy to see them but the pain that one was missing was still there. She knew that Miss Pillsbury, Coach Beiste and Coach Sylvester were coming along to. Even the normally cruel Sue hade been elected, she now was protective of the glee club and came along to every completion.

She could see the new glee kids. The hade never known Rachel, Unique hade meet her ones but she didn't know her, but still the looked a bit sad. It could have been that they just knew that tomorrow would be a sad day, but Tina guessed that it was because they hade been told so much about Rachel that the missed her to now.

* * *

**Rachel:**

Rachel sat on her couch while she was brushing her hair and singing Christina Aguilera´s song "Say something". Her sad voice carried through the room, she did this a lot. She would sing and think about dissent memories. Today she was thinking about the New Directions and their first sectionals. That was one of her favourite times to think about. That's where she always went after "Master" had _punished_ for something she done. She hade been _punished_ for the first time a week after her arrival at the mansion. She would never forget it. The first time she had to feel the Whip.

**(About a year ago)**

_It hade been about a week after she came to the mansion. He hade raped her again and she hade tried to fight him of, and in the struggle she hade punch him in the nose._

_She may not be the strongest person, but despite her size she held quite a push. His nose bleed a lot. "Master" hade started cursing and slapped her before getting up and leaving. Rachel hade just stayed on the bed crying. _

_She hadn't expected him to come back that fast. But after what seemed like 15 minutes she could hear his footsteps coming closer. Before she even hade time he came back in the room with a bag and walked over to the bed and grabbed a hold of her hair. Out of his bag he fished a pair of cuffs and clicked them on around her wrist. Then he proceeded to drag her to the wall where there was a hook that he fasten her cuffs on._

_She stood there like a trapped animal. She was terrified and didn't know what would happened. She looked over her shoulder and saw him take out the whip, with she would learn to fear and do anything to avoid. As soon as she saw the instrument she started to struggle and plead for him not to hurt her._

"_Form now on you are going to stop fighting me. And if you do fight or in any other way earn a punishment, this is what is going to happen." That was the only thing he said before he raised his arm and brought it down._

_The first hit was excruciatingly painful. It felt like her skin was getting torn of. He kept going for what seemed like forever, but in reality only was 10 minutes. _

_Before he left her, he did something that was even more dehumanizing. He left the room and came back afer a few seconds with a branding iron that hade the letters "VJ", She would later learn that the stood for the name "Vincent von Jennert". He had turned her around and pushed her still stinging back to the wall. In the rape before her dress hade been pulled of so it was easy to access to her stomach where he pressed the hot metal to her exposed skin leaving a very clear scar._

_He uncuffed Rachel who sank to the floor and whimpered softly. He then left for the door and before he walk out he turned around and said "This proves that your mine. And don't you ever forget that."_

* * *

**Sorry again for the spelling, i try my best. I don't think I'm going to make the story much longer because it's my first but hope you will keep reading. Love Elin**


End file.
